The Lost Child
by Carlypso
Summary: Godric regrets many things, but the thing he regrets the most is the way he treated his second child. Luckily he gets a second chance. GodricXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hurting Godric was never her intention, she was young and in love, and at the time the thought of never being with her maker again never crossed her mind. She was convinced no matter how angry Godric was with her he wasn't at all serious. But as the years passed and the man she thought that truly loved left her. She came to the realization that Godric was completely serious.

She didn't come to this realization on her own. Instead she had returned to Godric fifteen years after turning her back on him and was met with a cruel and unusual punishment before he permanently band her from ever returning to his side. She couldn't even speak of what he had done to her because the punishment was best left at the back of her mind.

Godric in his fury and anger had unleashed a beast onto his child that he had only ever seen once in his life, and that was the cruelty of his own maker. He had left behind a broken young woman and for many years he did not feel any emotion towards the torment he had caused her. In all actuality it took him a little over 200 years to feel any emotion towards the subject.

He had never spoken of her to Eric simply because after 200 years of his youngest child's absence Eric didn't want to bring her up. Eric had also learned a strong loyalty to his maker and felt that 'she' as she began to be called deserved her punishment.

When the great revolution rolled around Godric sadly stood in his new home often thinking that she would be 850 years old, if she were alive. He would have unleashed his horrible actions onto her 785 years ago, 65 years into her very much young vampire life.

Godric deeply regretted his actions, it was years after the feelings of regret crept into his chest that he started searching for her again. After many years of trying he gave up. He couldn't find her, and even calling out to her wouldn't work.

He had assumed that she was still alive because if she was dead he would have felt an empty void where he could feel the small spider like threads of what remained of their week connection. He didn't blame her for not coming to his call, because the last words he said to her were at the time the truth. He had told her if he ever saw her again that he would destroy her, and any child, lover or family she had accumulated would be disemboweled before her. And that was the kind version of what he had at the time promised her.

He would sometimes dream of the way her strawberry red soft locks shimmered in the moonlight and the way her lips would slightly part when his fingers curled against the back of her scalp as he took great care to expose her neck to him. But the most painful dream was when he ran his lips along her neck and inhaled her sent.

No words could describe the smell of her skin, but like most people was unique in its own way. The smell drove him crazy and it always seemed to linger in his nostrils after he awoke from his slumber. The dreams didn't happen often but the more the years progressed the more they seemed to surface.

Some of them weren't even dreams, sometimes they were memories, trinkets, or sounds and the more these visions came to him, the more he convinced himself that he was slowly going crazy over the loss of her.

Vidia, the name sounded strange to him. He didn't dare speak it any more out of fear he would go crazy. He still had one child and though his oldest child didn't need him he felt that he had to remain strong for him.

Late one night Godric had finished the last of his nightly rituals when he walked into the living room. Isabelle was curled up on the couch watching a reality television show. She looked stiff, and to any human the way she sat looked uncomfortable. Her eyes were harshly glued to the screen where she watched a television show that was clearly not aired in America.

Often a few members of the show would speak in English, and Portuguese, but when they spoke in Portuguese white letters quickly popped up along the bottom allowing American viewers to know what was going on.

The show suddenly cut to commercials and it seemed that as instantly the soap commercial popped on the screen Isabelle was released from her trance. She blinked twice (Godric quickly counted) before she turned to register Godric was standing behind her.

'Oh, Sheriff I am sorry. Would you like the television?' she asked her thick accent almost slurring her words. Godric slowly nodded his head no, before sitting on the couch from across her. He was curious what show had deeply interested Isabelle and silently waited for her to continue her conversation, or even for the show to come back on.

'I know it's a ridiculous show! But I can't seem to stop watching it!' she said, if she were human she would have blushed. But the look on her face, though faint allowed Godric to understand that she was embarrassed that she had been caught watching the show.

'I've never seen it." Godric said simply turning his attention to the screen to watch the flicker of ads quickly pass by. Godric's boyish appearance gave him a very innocent look, and as Isabelle watched him carefully she almost believed Godric was innocent. But the truth was no vampire was ever 'innocent' vampires always had and would continue to be cruel.

"The show is called the Nest, it's about a group of vampires living together somewhere in Brazil." Isabelle tried to remember more of what the show was about, but she couldn't think of anything to say that didn't sound stupid. The idea of a reality show about vampires was ridiculous enough.

"So strange that young vampires would take interest in these kind of things." Godric whispered to himself, he hadn't intended for Isabella to hear what he had said, and she had completely misunderstood what he had said. He simply was questioning why someone would want to watch a nest of vampires not partake in the show.

"Oh, no! Someone on the show is 800, I think the youngest is 50." Isabella's face twisted as she tried to think of who was the oldest and youngest because they didn't often talk about their age, but more about the drama that was going on inside the house.

Of course to Godric their ages we're almost nothing, but like his usual self he didn't say anything instead he watched the last commercial air and a screen pop up with cursive writing that said 'the nest' before cutting to a scene of a young man talking.

Godric had assumed that something had happened prior to the commercial break because the man was angrily huffing about a woman and in his anger he hissed out questioning about her upbringing.

Normally insulting a vampire's upbringing was questioning their maker, which was a great insult to a vampire. The scene cut to two vampires standing in a living room much nicer than his fighting about something he didn't quite understand.

Then without warning the blonde female of the two launched herself forward and attacked the dark haired male who was ready for her. Their movements were too fast for the filming staff to register so at that moment Godric knew that they were human. The film suddenly cut to a camera that was clearly knocked over before it was cut to another camera man who filmed (with shaking hands) the fallen man on the ground.

The man on the ground had his hands up shielding his face from the two quarreling vampires. Anyone with some sense would know how useless this was but the man was acting clearly out of instinct.

Before any harm could come to him a flash of red crossed the screen and the camera's flicked to another angle. This angle clearly allowed everyone two see the camera man, and the source of the red flash. Two young vampires were being held by the throat by a much smaller and older vampire.

For a moment the woman didn't speak but her eyes narrowed to slits. If Godric was there he was positive he would have smelt the fear rolling off the two younger vampires. The strawberry blonde released the two young vampires shoving them as she did so. It proved her point that she was the strongest in the house.

When released the two youngest didn't stick around and quickly ran from the room before she could change her mind. A silence hung over the television for a split few seconds before the cameras cut to the small woman helping the human off the ground.

Isabella quickly muttered something about the young woman on the screen being the oldest but Godric was too much in a state of shock to say anything. His face was void of any emotion and didn't allow Isabella to know what was wrong. Instead he continued to watch the screen that showed the assaulted camera man talking.

"I don't know what I would have done if Vidia wasn't there. I know Joseph and Leann wouldn't purposely hurt me, but sometimes when they get caught up in the moment they just go and they don't care who's in the way! Trust me you never want to get in the middle of that!" the man had a smile on his face, he truly believed that Vidia wouldn't ever harm him, and judging by the way the camera cut back to her fussing over him Godric knew that all the human staff trusted her.

The humans moved around her like she was one of them and not an 850 year old killer. His 850 year old killer. The camera's cut back to both Joseph and Leann sitting on a love seat, the two were clearly angry with Vidia and judging by their hateful speech about her he knew they never really liked her.

"She doesn't even talk to her maker. He left her years ago and I can see why! I couldn't stand to be around her for ten minutes let alone hundreds of years." the words had angered Godric and if he were there would have assaulted the pretty little blond for assuming she knew what she was talking about. But then again it was his anger that had gotten him into this mess in the first place.

Godric watched the remainder of the show studying Vidia. She was always quiet, but there was something about the way she moved around the screen that gave him an empty feeling. She wasn't like he remembered, but then again he didn't expect her to be. Her hair was long, so long in fact that it shocked him.

When they were together she had taken to short hair, and attempted to make herself as male as possible to hide herself away from the world. It was partly the reason Godric had taken as much interest in her as he did, a young girl who wished she was male.

Now Vidia was the woman he had always pictured her as, though still trapped in a sixteen year old's body. She had a little curve of hips, and breasts that would have made any man's mouth water. With her long hair and flowing dresses he could understand why the humans loved her so much.

He could remember how she would bind her breasts and wear much larger clothes to cover her body form peering eyes. She did this so well that Godric was convinced she was a young boy until the moments before he was going to kill her.

He clearly remembered he had ripped her shirt off her chest and then the bindings when he had felt something wasn't right and for the first time in long time a look of confusion crossed his face when he saw very feminine breasts, and navel.

It had taken him less than 30 seconds to conclude that he wanted to keep her. Even as she looked at him fearfully, she didn't even beg for her life. In fact she didn't even really talk to him the first couple of days of her new life, and he didn't question her silence. Every vampire reacted to their rebirth differently. Vidia walked around like a zombie for the first couple of days.

The first time she spoke was like fire on his skin, his body yearned for hers. He wanted to taste her skin, and feel how her body responded against his. Visions of her pinned beneath him, enjoying what he had to offer rippled through his mind, and all this because she had simply asked what she was.

At the time Godric was so high strung in his emotions he didn't give her the answer she was looking for. Instead he gritted his teeth and tried to hold back his inner demon from raping her. He hissed out 'mine' before walking away from her.

Terror was clearly etched across her face and she never brought up the discussion of what she was again. He figured that she discovered the truth on her own, and she skillfully tried to figure out a lot of things on her own (if they were possible).

Being young Godric had never realized that he had been a great maker to Eric, but not so great to Vidia. Now that he was older he had realized that there was always a gap between him and Vidia, she had always been terrified of him and he had never done anything to convince her otherwise.

He had only lost control on her once, and once was enough. He single handily destroyed any kind of relationship he had with her, and the older he became the more he came to realize that if he had treated her similar to the way he treated Eric then maybe she wouldn't have run away. He would have never lost control, and she would have never sought relationships in the wrong places.

The idea of the human she had fallen in love with sickened him. Not because he was human but simply because he was taking advantage of her. Godric had known the moment he laid eyes on the man (his name he had since forgotten). He didn't look at Vidia the same way he did. Godric was sure that this man, if anything only hoped for immortality, not to be with Vidia.

The next few weeks passed slowly for Godric because he had spent large amounts of time thinking about Vidia. He had even taken the time to sit and watch 'The Nest' the once a week it showed. He had thought about going back and watching previous shows but he didn't want any vampires in his own nest knowing what he was up to. He was lost when it came to computers so he would have had to ask someone help him find the shows somewhere online.

Buying them wasn't an option because they had yet to release any of the seasons on DVD, and if they had been they wouldn't have been released in America for quite some time.

It was during these weeks that Godric had formulated a plan. He was going to try and get into contact with Vidia, he didn't expect her to come back to him, and there would be an amazing reunion to which she would want to spend the rest of her unnatural life with him. But he hoped that they could at least try to rebuild their relationship.

He had formulated the best thing he could do was send her a letter. That way, she could open it when she was ready, or never open it if she pleased. Either way, this was the best idea he had.

What to actually say in the letter was painful, he couldn't think of what to say, even if he had a million thoughts. He wanted to say he was sorry, but he threw out the first note that even hinted at the idea. He knew she wouldn't want to think about that night, and bringing it up in the first letter was possibly a bad idea.

He had finished the letter after two hours and he did everything he tried to stop himself from doing. The letter ended up being ten pages long and heavily crinkled. Then with great care he sealed the envelope and sent it.

He hadn't expected the wait to be as painful as it was. Two weeks after his letter was sent he got a response in the mail. He was so angered by the response that he crinkled it up into a small ball and threw it in the garbage.

Vidia had someone in charge of her 'fan mail' and the person (or vampire) who claimed to be in charge of her mail simply said that as her manager he had to keep such letters as his away from her, and for Godric to never contact her again. The very idea of an unknown man making choices for her angered him. He firmly believed that it was up to Vidia to decide if she wanted to read the mail.

Godric had tried not to think any more about it, but when Eric called for his biweekly checkup. The words slipped from his mouth, "I sent Vidia a letter."

Eric's calm chatter was instantly silenced on the other end, and for a moment it seemed almost as if Godric had stunned all the words out of Eric's mouth. Eric knew better then to ask about Vidia; in fact he hadn't talked about her for hundreds of years.

"And?" Eric asked waiting for his maker to continue. Godric's eyes rested on the waste paper basket beside his desk. It had since been dumped into the garbage and hulled off.

"I got a response." Godric said carefully, "From her agent, he told me not to contact her again." A sigh came from Eric's side of the phone, and as Eric ran his hand through his hair he admitted something to his maker he didn't think he'd ever have to admit.

"Gale, he controls every single aspect of her life. She sees nothing, or meets no one unless he hasn't approved of them first." A silence hung over the line and Eric's chest tightened, "I tried contacting her a few years ago, but the only thing I received was a threat that he would file a restraining order."

Godric tried to contain the anger that was bubbling in his stomach, and in the back of his mind he could hear himself questioning who the hell Gale was. Slowly Godric tried to formulate a plan in his head, he had to get into contact with Vidia and he would try anything to make sure he did.

Eric had agreed to help Godric and was silently working on his end, trying to pull in favors. It would take time but when they were finished, they would have some form of contact with Vidia.

Their plan was perfect, they would somehow remove Gale and this would allow them to speak to or at least send a letter to her.

Late one night Godric was pulled in his study by Isabella who held a hard pressed look on her face, the phone was off the hook and placed neatly on his desk waiting for him to pick it up. He figured it was Eric on the other end, and slowly picked up the phone placing it softly to his ear.

"We have a problem." Eric said Godric could imagine the frown on Eric's face. He knew by his tone of voice and the small tug in his chest that Eric was upset. Godric not wanting Isabella to ease drop motioned her to leave the room, which she obeyed curtly with a nod.

"Vidia is attempting to commit suicide." Eric's word had stunned him and for a moment Godric tried to piece together the information he was being presented with. How was she attempting to commit suicide? Didn't Eric mean she had attempted suicide?

"She has been starving herself, and trying to throw herself into the sun. The South American Vampire League has stepped in and removed all rights or control Gale had over her and is requesting you retrieve her." Eric smoothly ran his fingers through his hair, as he studied the paper on his desk. The South American Vampire league was slightly different then the American league in the sense they went to more extreme lengths to ensure the safety of older vampires, and didn't care much for younger vampires.

"Why can't they ship her here?" Godric questioned, it was odd that they requested him to their shores, when it was much easier for them to just forcefully ship her across to American waters.

"They won't say. They refuse to release any information on the matter until you enter their territory." Godric knew Eric was thinking the exact same thing as him; he had after all essentially raised him. They were both thinking it sounded like a trap they were both going to willingly walk into. They wanted Vidia back, and if Godric was going to go to great lengths to get her back, Eric would follow willingly. No questions asked.

* * *

Godric and Eric hadn't been to Brazil in many years, so they didn't morn what they were missing when they were husked away by unknown members of the South American Vampire league. Most of the people that guided them from the airport were hard-pressed individuals, all of whom were female.

One woman had a permanent scowl on her face, and looked more like a bull dog then a woman. So it was a wonder why anyone would have turned her. She had guided them towards a large house, and slowly moved them through the vast corridors. The house had been converted into some kind of vampire nest, and the building itself was old, with recent touches.

She guided them through the house passing many vampires and humans who seemed to be doing nothing of interest. She led them to a staircase that led them to the basement which of course had no windows. The basement had many rooms but there was only one they were interested in, and it was the one she stopped at. The door was large and had silver accents on it and the only way to get into the room was with a small card key she held in her hand and swiped. There was a beep and a hiss of a door when she motioned for both Eric and Godric to step into the room.

The room was quite large and was fully furnished. Eric was sure he had spied a bathroom door on the far side of the room, but the elegantly decorated room seemed not to contain any sign of Vidia. Just a small golden retriever lying by the pillows on the bed.

"Vidia, you're maker is here." The woman spoke looking at the dog with a scowl; Eric could suddenly feel the burning anger in his chest.

"You have to be kidding me?" He snapped glaring at the woman who seemed to scowl more when Eric spoke. The entire time Godric remained silent, his eyes skillfully watching the dog.

"Whether you believe it or not , is not my problem. You have twenty minutes to collect her." She snapped swiftly walking out of the room. She left the door open so that they could indeed leave when they were ready.

"Vidia, please come talk with us." Godric asked his eyes clearly on the small dog on the bed. It was almost as if the dog sighed and for a moment Eric thought that there was nothing but pure madness going on in the room.

That was until he saw the strawberry blonde retriever slowly morph into a vampire. Both Eric and Godric watched in awe as she (what appeared to) shimmered back into a human form. She was wearing a thin white dress and remained lying down on the bed in a similar position. Silence hung between the three vampires.

"I did everything you said, they had no reason to call you." Godric almost flinched when she spoke, but in all actuality he almost flinched when she spoke about the last thing they had every discussed. She honestly believed she was being punished and he didn't blame her.

"That's not why we're here. We're here to take you home." Godric said softly, he watched the expression on her face carefully; it was one of disbelief and mistrust. She suddenly swallowed, Godric recognized her movements immediately. She use to swallow right before she started to argue with him.

She suddenly tore her eyes away from him before nodding her head. The same shimmering covered her body and she morphed into the same sad looking retriever. The actions confused both Eric and Godric but they didn't question her, they didn't have time.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ive never been so happy with reviews in my entire life...Thank you lime, hikari-hime 01, Pein's Kid, Buru-beri-chan, Nemu-Chan, Carina, Dhalia89, LovelyDeadlyLie, Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith, Rogue1221,and downbelowgirl. You will never know how much your reviews mean to me.**

* * *

The ride home was complicated, Vidia would not respond to Godric or Eric and she refused to change her form. They could both see why she couldn't be shipped to America.

When Godric had arrived home he had invited Eric to stay for a few days. Eric gladly accepted, only because he was curious. He wanted to know what would unravel now that his dog like vampire sister was home. He also felt that he should be around as much as possible until she was mentally stable again.

On her eighth night in the home, Godric had decided that she needed to feed. He had no idea how long she had gone without blood and knew that the lack of nutrition in her body was adding to her madness. It was only a matter of time before she snapped.

He had attempted to use a kind and caring hand with her but the frustration soon grew in the pit of his stomach. He could feel the tug of the sun rise, and he knew that eventually they would need to rest.

"Please, Vidia you need to eat." Godric pleaded placing the small bottle in front of her; the dog barely looked at the bottle. He was sure if anyone at that moment where to see him talking to a dog, they would think he was crazy.

"I've had enough." Eric spat grabbing the bottle off the table, a warning growl came from Vidia as Eric approached her. He of course ignored the warning and grabbed the upper part of her jowls.

Eric was older then Vidia so it was easy for him to force her mouth open and attempt to shove the distasteful liquid down her throat. She snarled and growled spitting out most of the True Blood in her mouth.

Godric hated the sight and had opened his mouth to command Eric to stop when the strangest thing happened. The shimmer that had once over taken Vidia's body returned and once again her form changed but this time into a rhino.

Eric quickly moved out of the way when she had started to shift. Suddenly chaos broke out in his home as the creature ran after Eric smashing through a set of glass windows and into the backyard.

Vampires from his nest quickly ran to the windows to see what was going on and all stood stunned, watching the rhino that was attempting to kill Eric. It was even a more disturbing sight when they had seen the red liquid running down the front of the large mammal.

Something inside Godric snapped, with unprecedented speed he flew across the back yard grabbing the angry animal and throwing her. She hit the ground so hard that the house shook, and the familiar shimmer of change appeared.

Vidia lay on the ground for a mere few seconds before he had her pinned to the ground by her throat. She couldn't move anywhere, much less shift with him holding her down, or maybe she didn't shift out of fear of what he would do to her.

She tried to squirm away from him, and her nails dug at his arms as she attempted to remove him from her person. A swift movement of his other hand commanded Eric to leave them alone.

"Do it! Kill me like you promised me you would!" She hissed trying to dig her nails into his skin. It was to no avail because his skin healed faster than she could do damage. The sight of her pinned underneath him saddened him, it was clear she had gone crazy over the long amount of time she had kept herself hungry, and he could tell by her eyes that she was not fully there.

It would take a more powerful supplement to get her to her right mind and strength. The idea terrified him, if she was too far gone in her insanity she might have to be destroyed. He had seen it before, and had even ordered it a few times in the past couple of years. A vampire who could not control themselves was not good, and one with no mind at all was even worse.

A cry came from Vidia when she watched Godric bite into his wrist, she knew what was about to happen and she could do nothing to stop him. Godric believed that vampire blood was sacred, the only times he had every used his blood was to create his children and to save what could be left of Vidia's mind.

She tried to turn her head away, but failed over Godric's massive strength. The fight didn't last long because she could no longer fight her nature. He could barely feel her fangs puncture his wrist, and a long forgotten connection remerged. He could feel her before, but not at the force he could feel her as she took in mouthfuls of his blood.

He could feel when she had enough and pried himself away from her mouth. She complained with a whimper, and lay completely still. He could feel the confusion, loneliness, anger, and betrayal swirl in her.

Her exhaustion was evident, not feeding took its toll on any vampire and as he carefully removed his hand from her throat she turned her head away from him. Her eyes were distant; he could see the oncoming tears.

Godric's own eyes turned to the small group of onlookers standing by the broken glass. Eric being one of them, as calmly as possible Godric made his way over to the broken glass and started giving out orders. Everyone was to disburse silently, and calmly. Then Eric was going to ensure that his room was ready for both Vidia and him to sleep in. After tonight, Godric did not trust his youngest child to sleep alone for a long time.

* * *

Godric had a short meeting of business to attend to when he first woke. Vidia was still in a deep slumber, he knew she would sleep for a long period of time, but how long was unknown to him. He returned to his room two hours after he had awoken and had noticed that Vidia was not sleeping on her spot of the bed.

The bed had been made and the bathroom door was slightly ajar with the lights on. There was a silence that hovered over the rooms, and he wasn't sure what was going on. Silently he pushed open the bathroom door.

Vidia was sitting in the deep bathtub, her strawberry hair soaked and curled as it slowly started to dry. She was naked, and although he had seen her naked before he had forgotten almost every detail of her nude body.

Even the way her breasts curved, thoughts of how a younger him wanted to use his mouth on her resurfaced. He was still very much attracted to her, maybe now more then he used to. Godric did not find men attractive and now that Vidia looked like a real woman he could feel his need and want for her.

He buried the feelings in his chest, if there was going to be anything between them but maker and child it was gone now. How could she trust a monster like him? Vidia jerked as she turned her head to look at him. She wasn't shy and although the way she sat curled up in the tub allowed him to see nearly everything, he could tell that his very presence made her uncomfortable.

He didn't blame her; he couldn't blame anyone for being terrified of him. He was once so monstrous that he killed his own maker, and anyone who got in his way. She had been there when he had murdered children, men, woman and other vampires much older than him.

Vidia had dressed herself up as a man when war and plague had hit her home. She had lived in a large village that now no longer existed. Her parents had starved to death trying to save their children leaving Vidia the sole survivor of their blood line. She was the middle child of seven.

She had chosen her appearance to escape the world around her, women who lived in the streets were raped and murdered. They we're seen as less then human and worth much less. It was also the only way she could find little ways to earn money, delivering messages and working in farmers' fields if the work was needed.

It was raining one night when Godric had discovered her running through the streets, she was on her way to her hiding place when he crossed paths with her. He figured if he drained her dry that no one would notice the child's disappearance. Children after all died and went missing every day.

He would have never expected the dirty young boy was in fact a young woman. She intrigued him not seeing such a thing before in his life, but more than anything the lack of fear she held when he ripped the shirt from her body, was as if she had expected this day to come and was ready for it. He turned her against her will.

"I was told I was going to die." she said softly waiting for Godric to say something, he had no idea what she was talking about and had decided to let her continue.

"I scrounged up enough money to pay the doctor to examine me, and not tell anyone I had breasts. He told me I had a lung infection. He didn't know it at the time but it was a form of tuberculosis and I only had months to live." she rubbed a hand over her chest; he could only imagine what it would have been like to start coughing up blood. Her death would have been slow and painfull, if the streets didn't get to her first.

"I don't understand, why you would want me." she said softly, he was sure he wasn't meant to hear her, because she looked as if she didn't even know she said it.

"I have made many mistakes, but you were never one of them." her eyes darted towards him and her eyebrows knitted together in to what appeared to be anger, but he could feel her confusion. He could always feel her confusion, and worst of all her had never felt or met someone as lonely as Vidia, and for that he blamed himself. She quickly turned her eyes away from him in deep thought. He could only imagine what was running through her mind.

Godric had felt he was no longer welcome in the bathroom and left. Vidia never said anything to convince him otherwise so he concluded that he would keep a close eye on her but keep enough of a distance that she would feel safe.

Godric was in such a deep state of thought that he did not notice Eric watching him leaving his room. Eric who was very much as protective of his maker as he was mischievous had already formulated a plan in his head.

Eric was not an idiot, and if there was one thing he knew more than his maker was women. Godric of course was very much attracted to woman, but Eric also knew he wasn't very good with them. Godric was also very particular about sex and if anything Eric was under the impression that Godric most of the time was not interested.

Eric knew Godric was attracted to Vidia for a number of reasons and it didn't take a genius to figure out that Godric found it very hard to control himself around her. Eric in his youth had also had this problem. There was something about the idea of Vidia screaming ones name in pleasure and passion that made any man's mind wander.

Eric had waited patiently for Vidia to emerge, and when she did she didn't surprise him walking out in the form of a dog. It seemed she did so because other vampires in the home showed only interest with their eyes. It was after all impossible to talk to her if she didn't wish to speak.

He silently followed behind her, watching her sniff at corners and examine members of the house hold. She had even passed Godric's office with her tail between her legs. The sight made Eric angry, if anything he thought Godric should force her to trust him again, it would only require a short command.

Vidia turned the corner, for a split second he lost all sight of her but as he turned the corner he was forced to stop dead in his tracks. A small golden dog stood at the end of the hall way alert and teeth barred. Vidia had caught him following.

"Really there is no need for that; we both know who would win." Eric chimed with a smirk; Vidia did not share his humor and instead lowered her head in warning her, growls getting louder.

Nothing else would be expected from a child of Godric. Her maker was once famous for killing his thousand year old maker, something that had once never been done before.

Eric rested his hands behind his back, words formulating in his head. Vidia took a few steps forward her teeth still barred, and Eric watched her carefully. Not because he was worried that she could harm him, but because he wanted to put her in her place and maybe even make her see some sense.

"You always where a selfish creature." he chuckled watching the young girl step forward. He knew it was only a matter of seconds before she attacked him, and when she did she would take form of some kind of animal. He was curious over what kind of form she could take.

"I can't see why he missed you so much." his words were the wrong choice because, the same glimmer passed her body and she changed into a different dog. With a thin body, long legs, pointed ears, and black and brown markings. She launched herself at Eric and the two begun to fight.

Eric was simply messing with her so when he tossed her around easily it was no surprise. Vidia on the other hand was so enraged that she continued to attack viciously. She had yet to land a good bite with her mouth but when she did he knew why she had chosen such a dog.

Clamping down on his arm her jaw locked, and without mercy she shook her head violently back and forth tearing flesh, muscle, and bone. The pain would have been unbearable to a human, but to Eric it was painful but nothing close to silver.

Eric did not have enough time to react before a gust of wind appeared trailing behind Godric. His hands were quick to grab and break Vidia's jaw, throwing her into a wall. He ignored her yelp of pain turning to give Eric a dark stare of disapproval.

"You will leave her be." he commanded his voice harsh and cold. Eric had known instantly he was in trouble and muttering out an agreement quickly left, his arm slowly healing.

Godric's darkened gaze turned to Vidia who was slowly pushing herself off the ground, the anger of Eric's disobedience still fresh in his mind made him angry. So angry in fact that he was going to gain control over Vidia whether she liked it or not. He no longer cared if she forgave him because he would not allow her to be destroyed because of her mistrust or anger.

"Vidia, this is enough!" he hissed watching her press her dog like face to the ground. She was snapping her jaw back in place and it instantly healed when snapped back in its right position. She then slowly pushed herself up off the ground her dog like eyes looking at him; he could feel her anger so he wasn't at all surprised when her formed changed.

He would have been in awe if he was currently not a target of her anger. Because in his hall way breaking the walls was a large elephant. She let out a large trumpeting sound before she grabbed a nearby object with her trunk and threw it at Godric hitting him. The statue did no damage to him, instead it broke on contact.

Godric's anger bubbled more, "Vidia you will address me in human form! As your maker I command you!" he knew what the words would do, so when she froze and shifted against her will he wasn't surprised. Now angrier than before Vidia released her fangs and acted, this was of course one of the stupidest things she could ever do.

If Godric wanted to kill her he easily could, but after a few seconds of anger he had decided they would fight out her pent up rage and frustration towards him. This would work better than any therapy he could unleash upon her.

She was bloody within seconds, and the hallway almost completely destroyed. Grabbing the roots of her hair he slammed her into the wall her head tilted back, and she spoke.

"You bastard!" her words were intended to hurt, and she had called him everything but a white man. Godric was never one to have his feelings hurt, because he had at one point in his life said all these things to himself.

A cry came from her lips when he slammed her against the wall again. "I do not care if you forgive me, but as your maker you will show me respect, and you will control yourself. I will not have you destroyed."

A scream of pure rage emanated from her lips and she tried to push him off. He could feel her strength dwindling and there was only a short amount of time before he had completely broken her from her rage.

A few more colorful words left her mouth as she tried to get under his skin. "I hate you! I hate you!" she cried pushing harder and harder against him. Godric would not budge, he could feel her inner terminal swirl into something else.

"You were supposed to protect me! Care for me! Instead you punished me for seeking what you never gave me!" the words had hit home for both of them, and these words hurt more than any name calling.

"You locked me up in that box, and left me alone to suffer. With nothing, I had no one." Godric's chest tightened hearing her words. If he didn't hate himself before, he did now. Godric had locked her in a box with silver in the inside. This box was so special that he had only seen a couple in his long life. They were intended for the most horrible way to torcher a vampire, the box left the vampire inside trapped, while the lid and sides of the box had few holes in the that allowed just a little enough of sun shine that the vampire inside would burn but not die. This usually only lasted for a few hours and at night fall they slowly healed, but Godric had left her in that box until someone found her.

He took a risk that someone would open the box during the day and completely destroy her, but since she was still here he assumed that's not what happened. This didn't tell him how long she was in the box and for all he knew she was in it for days or months.

Even his own maker wouldn't have thought up such a fate. He wanted to comfort her, but he had no idea how. It was never something he was taught, and he doubted it was something he would ever learn. "And that is my greatest regret." he said softly releasing his hold on her. She didn't take any time to allow him to converse further, disappearing from his sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you, Jasmine0, Lady Minuialwen, ozlady80, FireFox Vixen, I.C.2014, DTaylor201989, scorpionattitude, Carina, downbelowgirl, Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith, Xtyne, hikari-hime 01, Dhalia89, and Rogue1221 for the reviews.

* * *

He wasn't at all surprised that she didn't return to their bedroom that night or the second or third night for that matter. He could still feel her tugging at his chest and the swirl of emotions. Through this connection he could also feel it get stronger then weaken as if she were getting closer than farther away. It had almost caused him alarm when their attachment got so week that he was sure she was going to run, but then with a quick jolt it would get stronger again. It was like as if she had decided at the last moment to return.

Eric had apologized within a few hours of the incident, feeling some source of guilt about the situation. Because of him half of Godric's home remained in disrepair, the builders had still yet to show up and the only thing that had been done was a cleanup and boarding of the broken glass.

He had been busy one night with affairs when he felt something. In fact he felt nothing, for a brief moment he thought Vidia had succeeded in destroying herself until he realized that her pull was still there. Only now it was similar to Eric's, which was peaceful, and calm. Vidia had reached her sanity, and all anger or emotion she carried over the years was gone. He was sure she would still harbor those emotions, but they were dealt with. They were no longer eating her alive, it was still a far cry from her trusting him but now she could be on the road to healing and Godric was responsible for mending her wounds.

He had decided to leave her for another night before retrieving her. He was sure she had a lot to think about and this was something she needed to do herself. If anything he wanted to rush to her at that moment and bring her home. It was hard for him to go to bed that morning, and wake up the next night. Eric had seen this and had kept his mouth tightly closed, he didn't want to question his maker, and he never had. How different him and Vidia were, Vidia always looked as if she were questioning him.

When Godric could no longer stand it, he stepped into the woods to find her. He could feel something new from her, excitement. She was moving through the woods and her trail made no sense what so ever. She would be at one place in the forest for a brief period of time, the run to another spot. He was unsure of what was happening, and the actions confused him because she was not in a state of insanity.

He slowly traveled towards her, and when he knew that she was headed towards his direction he sat down on a fallen tree waiting for her to cross him. The sound of thudding confused him, until two creatures jumped from the tree line. At first he wasn't sure what he saw until he realized that he was watching two deer playfully fight. One of which was Vidia. It took a few seconds for her to acknowledge he was there and when she did all playfulness stopped.

He had seen deer before, and she stood like she had been caught in headlights. The second deer, which was much larger had yet to notice his presence and did a small sort of dance to get her to continue. This was until its eyes wandered towards what she was looking at then suddenly bolted.

The so sound of trees snapping could be heard and in seconds it was gone. That small moment of happiness he was experiencing from her was gone.

"That is one extraordinary gift you have. Tell me can you shift into any animal?" he asked watching her, there was a shimmer of her skin and he was now sitting in complete and utter shock.

"Tell me can you shift into any animal?" Godric watched himself ask, he understood the significance of the form she had taken, and although it had made him want to laugh he could not hide the stunned reaction on his face.

She then proceeded to shift into a form of Eric, then a few other people he knew. She stopped her shimmer sporadic into her own form, and suddenly collapsed, sitting on the ground with a bloody nose.

"That part of your gift is best left between you and I." he said clenching his jaw, changing into animals was extraordinary but not unheard of. Shifters could do the very same thing, and if a vampire wanted this gift it was much easier just to glamor one into your own bidding. No vampire would care to try and use Vidia's gift unless they knew she could change into identical persons. This was something shifters rarely could do, but it usually killed them. Elvira was already dead, and this was something other vampires would want.

She nodded her head in understanding wiping the blood from her nose, her tired eyes casted to the ground.

"How does one gain such and extraordinary gift?" he murmured, a small sniffle came from her as she tried to stop the flow of blood from her nose. He of course knew, age sometimes gave vampires a gift, like he and Eric could fly. He had also once met a vampire who could move through shadows, but none were as spectacular as hers.

"If one wishes hard enough that they were someone or something else." her statement made him sad, she would have spent many years wishing that, all because of him.

Her nose had seemed to stop bleeding, and in the award silence she spoke. "Animals are no problem to shift into, but humans... Humans weaken me. For days, this is why Gale's threats were carried out quickly. I can't stay in his form for more than a few hours." when Godric thought he couldn't be more stunned by her, he was wrong.

"Does Gale even exist?" he asked watching her carefully, she shook her head no.

"Gale no, but Fred the man who's form I used." she said calmly.

"Then the letters and threats were you? Why would you do such a thing?" He asked, he was pretty sure he knew the answer to the question. So when she shifted into him again and said "If I ever see you again, I will break every bone in your body, rip you limb from limb, destroy you as if you were the vermin beneath the humans and as you beg for mercy ignore your cries."

The sporadic change occurred again and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she collapsed on the ground. Blood once again pouring from her nose, he had rushed to her cradling her head in his hands. He could feel her getting weaker, and never having to deal with this kind of situation before scared him.

She was stunned for a few seconds and then when she had collected herself gently tried to push him off, her attempts were useless. He knew that she would need help returning home, because she had exerted herself too much. Even though she refused, he easily scooped her up and carried her towards the house.

She gave up when she realized that he was going to carry her home, and instead focused her attention on getting her nose to stop bleeding. She turned to using her dress, permanently staining it.

It was a short walk back to the house and when they had returned only Eric was around to witness their arrival. There was a silent acceptance between the three that this moment would never be spoken of again as Godric carried her to their room. Softly closing the door behind him, he took a couple steps into the room setting her on the ground. When he was sure she could stand by herself, he stepped away to examine her.

She had wiped all the blood off her face, but it now stained her white dress which was the only dress he had seen her wear. It then dawned on him that this was the only dress she owned, her blood was still wet and she had lost so much blood that most of the dress stuck to her breasts. If it wasn't evident he was attracted to her before, it was now because he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

The next thing he knew he had his fingers entangled in her hair, and he was jerking her head back exposing her neck and mouth to him. She took in a sharp inhale of breath her eyelids fluttering softly as she waited for him to carry out his actions. She was indeed unsure of what he was going to do, so when he pressed his lips to hers she was confused.

A feeling stirred in her stomach and it was one she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt safe and the feeling was almost over whelming for her. It had to have been something to do with their bond, because for a human to trust someone after what he and done to her would have been insanity.

With this new feeling came the wanting and the need to be loved, be cared for, and of course to share a bed with. Godric's hand traveled to her jaw, where he ran his rough thumb along her bottom lip. He had many centuries to prefect the art of seduction and he was good at it. For a brief moment she closed her eyes, trying to gather her thoughts.

She couldn't gather anything when she found that his lips had moved to her jaw line, and in frustration she knitted her eye brows together. He took enjoyment out of the small gasp that left her lips when he found a sensitive spot on her neck.

Her eyes instantly fluttered open her eyebrows still knitted together, then without warning her hand snaked behind his head and she pulled his mouth closer to hers. Their kiss was needy and the more they gave into their emotions, the more they lost control of their selves.

Godric pulled his mouth away from her swollen lips, His hands racing for her dress. His strong hands tore the bloody fabric away from her flesh. With that he took her bra and tossed them aside not caring where they landed, he could feel his fangs digging harshly into his lips as he tried to hold back as much of his inner demons as he could.

Vidia's hands were quick and he hadn't even realized that she had stripped him of his clothing leaving the only thing between them her underwear and a small amount of space. Her mouth was quickly pressed to his, her fanged teeth biting his bottom lip and gently pulling.

He could feel how it pulled harshly against his teeth splitting the skin for a split second. His nose was filled with her sent and he lost control of all thoughts and was now moving simply on animalistic instinct.

With speed Vidia had never seen before he ripped the final piece of fabric from off her body. He forced her onto the bed ignoring her cries in distress, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He had never wanted a woman so bad, and now that he had her, he wasn't going to allow her to leave him. She would forever be his.

He hardly remembered the next couple of hours which were filled with bliss. He had always wanted this moment since he had turned Vidia and now that he was having it, he was going to make sure they enjoyed it.

The sun had almost came up when they were finished. Vidia tired and sore could only stay awake long enough to have Godric's lips pressed hard onto her's. His hand had ran along her naked back as he pulled her closer to him as they both laid on their sides.

Her hand had somehow found its way under his chin her long nails gently brushing his flesh. She was out almost instantly, and he knew that when she awoke she would be starving. He could already feel the tug of hunger himself. So it was no surprise to him when he awoke the next morning that she was still resting.

She was actually still asleep even after the youngest vampire in the nest awoke. It had almost caused him concern when he walked down towards their bedroom stopping at the kitchen. He was surprised to see her hanging out of the fridge, the shirt she was wearing riding up to expose some of her underneath nakedness. If any other person were in the kitchen at that moment he would have been angry.

There was a click of the bottle and she stood up placing a cold True Blood to her lips and drinking. He almost shuddered at the thought of her drinking the bottle cold. He was so caught up with her in his thoughts that he didn't even notice she was wearing his shirt.

"Wonderful thing about shape shifting, you can change anything about your body, even your taste buds." she said her eyes watching him carefully. She didn't say anything as she downed the rest of the bottle, throwing the glass container in the garbage pail in the corner of the room.

"If you change a simple detail like the taste of synthetic blood, could you then force your body to find substanence from other substances?" he watched her as she scrunched her face. His question was indeed odd, but she had once asked herself the same thing.

"No, I'm still a vampire no matter how I change my body." she said he nodded his head; there was so many questions he had about her powers. Like what forms was easiest for her to take, and how long she could stay shifted into an animal.

A silence hung over them as she passed him, through the small opening in the door. He had no idea where she was going and the sight of her walking around in his shirt was odd. She usually walked around as a dog; he would not be surprised if later on in the day she was doing such.

Vidia made her way towards the library, the room was large and it seemed that the only one who used it was Godric and he didn't use it often. It was the perfect room to escape into and be left alone; it seemed no one wanted to read books any more. She was fine with that; she really didn't want any visitors.

To Vidia reading was one of those things she could do that never took her mind of anything, but somehow sitting in a dead silent room with a book in her hands, and her legs curled underneath her, seemed to clear her head.

She did just that, she held in her hands a book she knew s Godric's favorite. The bindings were incredibly worn and he had scribbled in it. It was not his native language because no one knew how to read or write when he was human. Godric had spent many years in the woods as a feral vampire doing as he pleased, she was unsure of what the first language he had learned how to write was but he had taken to using Old Norse. She figured this was because of Eric, because she never learned it. She didn't learn how to read or write until a few years after she was with Godric.

Eric's native tongue still baffled her, but she knew enough of it to get by or know when she was being insulted. She turned the page when her eyes landed on a small book on the table. She was drawn to it, only because it was worn and she had never seen such a book. With one quick movement she reached forward and flipped the book open. It was a journal, and she knew it was Godric's. She knew better then to snoop through his things but, she was caught in awe over his beautifully printed writing as she tried to figure out what it said.

The only thing she could figure out was her name; she had always known how Godric wrote her name. Like Eric's he took great care to write it, almost as if he were trying to imprint his love for them in it.

"It says Vidia is even more beautiful now that she is a woman." Eric whispered in her ear, Vidia jumped slamming the book closed and running to the other side of the room. She was slightly embarrassed that Eric had caught her and she tried to straighten herself out to prove she wasn't intimidated by him.

"It also said you have beautiful breasts and how good it feels to be inside you." he watched as a look of pure disgust crossed her face. She didn't find what he said amusing or with any sense of truth, so he was not surprised when she challenged him, calling him a flat out liar.

"If you don't believe me ask him yourself." he half expected her to back down, and drop the subject because they both knew how much trouble they could get in for reading Godric's inner most private thoughts, so when she snapped "Alright then!" grabbing the book and hurrying out of the room. He was shocked.

It took him less than a split second to turn around and grab her by the waste as he tried to stop her. But still clever and cunning she changed into some kind of horse and kicked him hard in the chest. He flew across the room slamming into a wall, and before he could chase after her again she had shifted into a monkey and crawled through a vent she had opened in the wall.

"Vidia you idiot!" he angrily hissed grabbing for the small monkey. There was a loud monkey call that echoed after her as she disappeared around the corner of the vent. Eric never knew at that moment he could think so quickly, he zipped to then next opening in the vents ripping it from the walls. He reached in quickly to try and grab for his sister just missing her by a few seconds. She squealed thinking he almost had her, but continued moving quickly to the room she knew Godric would be in.

She made it, but not without Eric and herself destroying at least four more walls. Godric was less than impressed when Eric jumped into his office and a monkey holding a journal above its head proudly fell from the vents.

He could feel the anger boil as the monkey and Eric fraught over the journal which he knew was his. Rubbing his temples in anger he spat "ENOUGH!"

He normally didn't lose his patience but his house would be completely demolished at this rate, and although he could afford many houses he hated the chaos that followed his two vampire children.

Godric opened his eyes to see an Elephant holding Eric above its head and Eric holding a book in his hand. Vidia's massive form was against his book case and he carefully watched as it tried not to fall over. With a nod of his head he commanded Vidia to put Eric on the ground to which she did (harshly). Holding his hand out for his journal Eric casted his eyes down and handed him the book.

"Now what is this about?" Godric asked watching the two vampires. Eric's eyes remained casted down and Vidia held her trunk above her head, her elephant mouth ajar. She was trying to look cute, or she was avoiding the question entirely like Eric was.

"Vidia?" he asked his eyes stern, still under the influence of his command weeks prior she shifted into her human form.

"I want to know what it says." she clenched her jaw, unsure of how he would react. Godric's eyes diverted to Eric's and with a wave of his hand dismissed him. A tug of fear suddenly entered his chest from Vidia, it was moments like this he hated himself.

Godric curled his finger ushering Vidia to come over to him. She casted her head down and slowly walked over to him. It was a strange sight to see a grown woman, let alone vampire walk in such a way.

When she was close enough to him, Godric placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to sit on his lap. The fear of him still tugged at his chest even as she wrapped her arms curiously around his neck so she wouldn't fall.

"Which page?" he asked, his free hand handing her the book. Her eyes widened as she looked from him and to the book, not believing what she was hearing. Godric was going to read the page she wanted to her.

Swallowing harshly she unwrapped herself from around him and grabbed the book her hand shaking. She looked at him one final time before getting his nod of approval. He watched her small hands flip through the books carefully scouting for the page she was looking at earlier.

Many of the pages had her name and Eric's name on them. Those were few of the only words she could pick out; she stopped on a page her eyes studying it for a moment before handing the book to him.

"This one are you sure?" she nodded her head, her mouth clamped shut.

"I just want to know what it's about." she told him her eye brows carefully knitted together. This seemed to make Godric smile, he would have read the page to her, but she was too impatient to wait. She would probably go tell Eric he was a liar since they were clearly fighting over what it said. Godric's eyes drifted to the page, and he tried to ignore her arms curling around his neck.

"I wrote this a very long time ago. I don't know where you found it." he said his eyes skimming over the pages, even though the book had been taken care of he knew this wouldn't stop the pages from turning yellow.

"On a table in the library." she softly said patiently waiting for him to tell her what the page said. Other things seemed to be reeling in Godric's mind, and he had come to the conclusion that Eric had put the book there. He didn't after all feel any tugs of fear from him moments ago.

"Its about how much I regret my actions, and how I should have been a better maker to both my children. It also says how much I pray that you would forgive me for my actions. That you would be a better vampire then me and that you were not a monster." the fear that pulled at his chest changed to a new emotion and it was a mix of different things. He couldn't tell exactly what she was feeling, but it was better than what it was a few moments before.

"It doesn't work like that, I just can't simply forgive you." she said, he didn't want to look at her because he wasn't sure he wanted to hear what she had to say. If anything the events from the night before confused him about where they stood. It was strange how she could make him feel like such a little boy.

She took in an unneeded inhale before continuing, "Godric?" she whispered gently grabbing his chin and turning his face towards hers. He couldn't help the building of tears in his eyes, and the frown on her face softened.

She had never seen such a thing from her maker. The maker she remembered told her to dominate her emotions, and if anything he seemed empty. Like he had no emotions, and to see his eyes collecting tears that he tried to hold back, was a sight she thought she would never see. At that moment she knew Godric had truly changed and he was not the person he once was, and she doubted that he never would be again. This still wouldn't change the fact that she couldn't just forgive him instantly, things like that couldn't be forgiven overnight.

"But that doesn't mean we can't work at it." Her voice was soft and her words brought a smile to his face. He never thought he would hear any type of forgiveness, and telling him they could try to make it happen was more than he could ask for.

"Thank you." he murmured, his attempt to hold back his tears failed as a few tears slipped from his eyes. He was truly grateful for this moment, and as she wiped the tears away from his face with her delicate hands she leaned in to kiss his temple.


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't think this story would be as popular as it is. So I figured I could make it longer then I original planned, which was 3 chapters. This chapter needs to be Beated.**

**Thank you: ThEe CrISPiNaTOr, samanthatm, ozlady80, Zee, MrsSorbo, Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith, Saskiamq, Carina, and sev1415 for the wonderful reviews! **

* * *

Godric had felt stressed when he had to deal AVL only because for what seemed like the first time in his life they called him away. They wanted Godric to attend a party, and vampire parties were one of the worst parties to attend because they often lasted for days.

Especially when the AVL was involved, and although old Godric was not exempt when they AVL called on him. The organization although pretty recent was still powerful; he thought it was best not to challenge them.

Vidia was distressed that Godric had to leave and trying to ensure her that she would be safe, that he would return and Eric would be there didn't help. He knew Eric being around didn't comfort her, because Vidia and Eric fought like siblings. Usually this would have been something they got out of their system hundreds of years ago, but they never got the chance.

Godric tried very hard not to step in wanting their relationship to take its proper course.

He didn't know how long it would take but eventually they would be close, but sometimes when they got too rowdy he had to step in. His home would fall apart if he didn't otherwise.

It was during these fights that Godric realized how different his children were. There were the obvious things like their gender, heritage, and their previous social status. But there were other things like their personality. Eric was very much an instigator, whereas Vidia would rather not confront people unless provoked. Eric loved pushing her buttons because he wanted to know what she would do, and she never left him disappointed.

The only thing remotely similar between the two was the same look they seemed to carry on their face when he was around. Although it was a look that he knew most makers had seen on their children's face, it still meant the world to him. He didn't harbor the same feelings toward his maker, and it surprised him he could even see it in Vidia.

Since they had their simple discussion about attempting to mend their relationship, they had done just that. They had tried doing things together like organizing the library, and unpacking her things but sometimes she found it hard to be around him. Usually these were days something triggered the feelings or behavior. These were days he backed off, because he had learned from experience.

Something in particular had triggered her one day; he had figured that it was how small the room was because he couldn't think of anything else. He had approached her from behind simply placing his hand on her shoulder and she attacked him.

For once in his life he had been caught off guard, she managed to throw him on his back and before he knew it, a massive moose was trying to stomp on him. He had barely moved out of the way when her front hooves came crashing down, the force only broke his legs but it gave her an advantage.

With a swing of her horns she, tried to ram him into a wall. Godric was lucky Eric had walked by the room and pounced when he saw what was going on. Vidia hadn't known it at the time but if her horns had punctured Godric deep enough she would have killed him.

It didn't take them long to calm her down, but it was still something Godric had to worry about. It meant that she was dangerous, and he didn't want to take the risk she could kill someone. He had to put a warning out in the house to not approach Vidia if she was acting strange. A lot of members in the house avoided her any way and now they had even more of a reason.

He knew she regretted her actions because as soon as she figured out what happened she cried rivers of blood. She had managed to work herself up to the conclusion that he was going to punish her or abandon her. Godric didn't know how to comfort her so he had to enforce the knowledge that, he would never abandon her.

Godric was in his office making some final phone calls when he heard the familiar sound of arguing from one of the rooms in the house. He wasn't even surprised when he heard a crash; a pause of silence then a couple loud bangs. He had decided to intervene and pushed himself away from the desk he was sitting at.

He only made it to the door of his office at the foot of the living room when he watched a small doe make a getaway with a small black cellphone hanging out of its mouth. It squeezed itself through an open door and ran into the backyard, dispersing into the forest.

It was mere second that Eric ran into the living room. A grunt of frustration came from his lips when he saw that the doe was gone, along with what was obviously his cell phone. He was so angry the doe had run off with his phone he ran his hand through his hair. He gained control of his emotions in a few seconds, then a smirk spread across his face.

The sudden feeling of excitement flooded Godric's chest as Eric found the situation he was in exciting. Then in a gust of wind was off after the Doe that had stolen his phone. A soft chuckle ruptured from Godric's chest knowing that what had happened only moments before had now turned into a game for his children.

He kept careful tabs on the two over the next couple of hours knowing that one of them could push the other too far. He expected it, Eric would be too rough and Vidia would snap.

What he didn't expect was pain to rupture through his chest then the forest to be filled with the screams of Vidia. The sound was enough to make someone's heart stop. Godric was there in an instant everything on the way a blur to him. He stopped in a tree crowded area of the woods and beside his two children.

Vidia was still screaming and thrashing around, while Eric attempted to release her from a pressurized trap. Normally the traps wouldn't have been a hassle but when he had seen her flesh and Eric's was burning he knew it had silver on it. Vidia's blood was spilling everywhere and the more she struggled the more damage she did and the harder it was for Eric to help her.

Godric threw Eric off to the side snapping the trap off Vidia's leg ignoring the burn to his hands and the panic still radiating off Eric. As soon as Vidia was released from her trap she glimmered into a bird flying away in seconds.

The trap snapped back after Godric moved his fingers out of the way. His flesh had burned and the smell was enough to make anyone sick. He healed quickly but now covered in his own blood as well as Vidia's he turned to study Eric who was in a panic.

Eric thought that he was going to be in trouble and casted his eyes towards the ground awaiting his punishment. But punishment was the farthest thing on Godric's mind. Godric was more concerned why there was a silver trap, and as he looked around the trees he realized that they were standing close to the wooded area Vidia had ran away to. Upon this realization he discovered another disturbed plot of land and with a swift movement slammed a stick in the center of it.

A second trap snapped up, splitting the stick in two. Both vampires stood their minds reeling with information. Someone had set a trap not to catch animals but to capture a vampire. Anger flared in Godric's chest and if he didn't have to leave he would find out who had set the traps and kill them. He would have to wait until he returned, and until then everyone in the house was band from the woods.

Vidia did not get chance to wish her maker happy travels, instead she arrived home at the crack of dawn skittering inside just in time to avoid the sun hitting her skin. All the others in the nest had gone to their chambers and already fell into their coma like sleep. All except Eric, who patiently waited for Vidia to return. Her leg had healed and her body was more than tired. She had yet to feed, and the sun rising was making her body even more tired.

She made her way to the kitchen where she swallowed a True Blood as quickly as possible. She needed to rest but she couldn't ignore the hunger in her belly. She slammed the fridge door closed ignoring Eric who had stopped in the entrance of the kitchen. He ran his fingers through his hair as he watched her, more interested in how her leg was. He could already feel the bleeds starting, and he was sure that Vidia's body was too.

"Godric has banned everyone in the house hold from entering the woods." Eric said looking away from Vidia. She frowned throwing her glass bottle in the trash, the sound of clinking bottles interrupting the silence that hung between the two vampire siblings.

Vidia had no intention of going back in the woods for a long time, the jaws of the trap ripping into her flesh was enough to keep her house bound for a while. Not that she was really allowed to leave on her own. Godric had grounded her and she was supposed to stay home, and the only reason she went into the woods was because Godric owned most of the woods behind the house. She never left the land, and now she wasn't going to leave the cleared back yard.

"You will be sleeping with me until Godric returns." Vidia shot Eric the stink eye not liking what he had said. He knew she was going to fight him, so when she opened her mouth in response he wasn't surprised.

'I don't think so." she snapped a sneer on her face. Eric loved that he could get under her skin so easily, and now that Godric wasn't there he could get away with so much more.

"It's either that or the basement." he said coolly, Vidia seemed distressed. She knew Eric well enough that he would force her into the basement, and she was too week to shift into any creative animals.

"You keep your dirty Viking hands to yourself!" she snapped not liking the idea of sleeping with Eric but she hated the idea of a cold dark basement even more. Small dark areas brought back bad memories.

Eric chuckled when she walked past him. He thought of saying something to her, but figured it was best to keep his mouth shut. He didn't want to sleep beside some strange animal. He would much rather sleep beside a beautiful woman.

Vidia slipped into his room, and he carefully watched her pull off her dress and bra tossing them into a neat pile on the floor. She remained in her underwear, and appeared not to be shy about her body. But Eric had caught the way she turned her body, she was pretending not to care.

It was almost as if she had forgotten that Eric had seen her naked, just like she had seen him. It was impossible for anyone to spend the amount of time they did together and not. It was just like how it was impossible for Eric not to notice the looks his maker and vampire sister gave each other. It was like two teenagers love sick for each other, Eric found it disgusting. He simply wished they would screw each other more, so he wouldn't have to look at them anymore.

Vidia crawled into the bed using one arm to throw the covers over her body, her other arm hiding her chest from Eric's view. With a sigh she fell into slumber, and although Eric should have been doing the same he couldn't help but watch her for a few minutes. He had forgotten she slept on her stomach, he thought it suited her.

It made him wonder if she slept the same way with Godric or if it was just a precaution so he couldn't see her naked. Not that she was completely naked; she still had her underwear on. He fell asleep with thoughts of his vampire sister in his head.

The next few nights continued on the same, but he could tell that Vidia was growing frustrated with Godric's absence. Eric could tell something else way bothering Vidia but he couldn't figure it out, and he didn't care enough to ask her. It was also during these nights that Eric had noticed the scent of a stranger in the forrest.

He could never see far enough into the woods to determine what it was, and he wasn't stupid enough to chase after it. The only thing he did know is that they were human, and they would stand far enough back that he couldn't see them but smell. It was almost like they were calling him, begging him to be brave enough to step foot in the woods.

Eric knew one day they would slip up, and possibly get too close to their home. Only then would he venture into the woods and kill them. He had secured the perimeter so far into the woods that he knew there was no traps waiting for him. He checked every night for disturbed ground and had yet to see any.

On a rainy night Vidia stood outside, she was close to tree line and it had caused Eric some alarm. He stood beside her stiffly in the blink of an eye, his hair and clothing becoming soaked in an instant.

_"There is three of them."_ she said her tongue rolling in and old dialect. He knew her words were only meant for him, and she didn't want for whoever was in the woods to hear them.

_"How can you tell?" _he asked clearly curious how she had determined there was three humans. Her eyes shifted along the wooded area her eyes stopping every few seconds as she tried to count something in her head. He watched as the wheels turned in her head.

_"Animals avoid humans to a certain radius, and this one is too large for there to be only one. They are spread out, and we have only smelt one because he has a bad body odor that the mud they have been smothering themselves in won't cover." _Eric nodded his head fascinated that she had figured out such a plot and all without having to step foot into the forest. She would have made Godric proud if he was home and Eric noted that it was something he needed to bring up.

_"Let's go." _Eric commanded grabbing the upper part of Vidia's arm and gently tugging her towards the house. He could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't thinking anything good. Vidia was rash and he knew she acted with little thought, and a vampire who didn't think clearly was a vampire that got themselves destroyed.

Eric didn't need to drag her to the bedroom, instead she went silently her clothing dripping large pools of water onto the floor. She seemed almost in a trance as she walked to the bathroom, and for a split second he didn't know what had come over Vidia.

She reappeared moments later in one of many of Godric's shirts. She had taken to wearing them since their maker had left days ago, and it suddenly clicked in Eric's head why she had been acting so strange.

Vidia missed Godric. The woman was head over heels in love with the man and she didn't even know it. But she was too stuck on the idea that she couldn't trust him, not that anyone blamed her; it was a miracle that she even wanted to be around him.

"He should be back soon." he said resting his hand on her shoulder, a look of confusion crossed her face. She really had no idea where Eric had come up with such a statement and it seemed odd to her that he attempted to comfort her.

"I don't miss him!" she lied, her face blank. Vidia was and always would be a terrible liar. It reminded him of a time where she had tried to lie to Godric about where she had been. He of course knew that she had not been 'at the market' and threw her into a tree.

Godric was no longer that person, and Eric had never assaulted her in his entire life. He remembered that Vidia was more willing to tell him things then Godric. Much like a child would tell their sibling something but not their parent. They never got the chance to develop a relationship beyond her telling him a few minor things, and sometimes he wished they had.

"You are a horrible liar, and even if you were good at it, it doesn't change how obvious it is you care about him." Vidia was quick to come up with a response but she could never fool him when it came to these types of things.

"Of course I care about him, he is my maker." Her face was crossed with irritation as he laughed at her. Eric knew he didn't need to say more, he had already planted his seeds inside her head; he now only had to wait and watch.

So over the next couple of days he was not surprised to see his sister stare off into the distance as she thought about (what Eric assumed) was the conversation they had. What Vidia didn't except was the slow but sure realization that she might feel more for her maker then she should. It made her feel sick sometimes, and others confused. She couldn't wrap her head around the idea, but it wasn't an uncommon thing to happen. Many makers took their prodigies as lovers, but Vidia didn't know if she wanted that.

Thinking about her maker also brought a new feeling. She wasn't proud of it, but Vidia was sexually frustrated. She tried to contain her feelings, but it only made her muscles sore and her chest tighten.

She figured it was all the thoughts she had about the night she and Godric shared a bed, and not in the manner of speaking of sleep. Up until that point it had been a long time since she had been with a man, and now that her body had been reminded of what she was missing, it craved more.

It also didn't help her that Eric oozed sexual tension, it was just as evident that he was just as sexually frustrated as she was. Not that he couldn't help it. Vidia was a sight to behold and crawling into the same bed as him night after night in only her underwear frustrated him.

So neither of them were surprised when Eric grabbed her one night before dawn and slammed his lips onto hers. They would both never admit how strange it was to have sex with their vampire sibling, but in reality they weren't really related. Vidia seemed fine with what had happened up until Godric returned home. Instead of greeting him at the door like Eric had, she disappeared off into the night.

For a short period of time everyone had thought she had run off into the woods and Godric was not impressed. But before he had gone to search for her, he discovered a large white owl watching him curiously from a small newly planted tree in the back yard.

He had called out to the bird questioning it as if an owl could truly understand what he was saying. Anyone watching would have thought he was crazy, but when the owl bounced up and down on the branch as if to say 'Yes, it's me' he was satisfied.

He returned to the house, making sure to keep an eye on her. For the remainder of the night she sat in the tree, only jumping off a few times to pounce on mice or any other small creature that was running around in the grass.

It wasn't until the sun started rising that she waddled inside, nipping at anyone who got too close to her. It was such a strange sight to most vampires in the house that they did not question it. Strange seemed to be the only thing that happened in the house, and all had learned not to question it.

Vidia then crawled into bed not exchanging any words with Godric. The feeling of guilt tugged at Godric's gut, and he knew it came from Vidia. The next night he rose early and ignored the still body beside him. If he wanted answers it was easier to just ask Eric, Vidia would dance around the subject.

Much like himself Eric was an early riser, just not as early as himself. While Eric just begun to stir Godric sat waiting in the livingroom for him. Eric was required to walk through the room on the way to the kitchen so he knew he would not be missed.

Even after a thousand years, Eric was still not a morning person. It was evident when Eric tiredly ran a hand through his hair and stopped to examine Godric. Somewhere in the back of Eric's mind he knew his maker wanted to speak with him, so he silently made his way to the couch that sat opposite of him.

Sitting down Eric, rested his arms on his long legs and threaded his fingers together as he waited for his maker to speak. Godric knew he had to choose his words carefully, he didn't want anyone to get upset in the house, he just wanted to know what was going on, and if he needed to intervene.

"Before you even ask, she's upset that we slept together." For a brief moment Godric was confused by what Eric was saying, he was not always updated on the latest terminology younger generations used, but when he had realised that Eric and Vidia had been having sex in his absence it suddenly clicked why she was so ashamed. Nodding his head, Godric sent Eric off to do whatever it was that Eric did.


End file.
